Just talk
by Curtis Zidane Ziraa
Summary: One shot Sorato. Cute, fluffy, and has cultural references at the end. I do not own anything to do with this stuff. I don't even own the characters that show up, cause they're based on real people.


Sorato one-shot that I wrote up during class! This is high school setting, even though it's a university course. I don't want them that old. They were around 13 or 14 in season 2 (Grade 5 in season one, Grade 8 season 2), so (as mentioned) it's about 3 years later and they are 16 or 17 (Grade 11). I get conflicting reports and WPP hasn't finished translating the original Digimon yet, so I can't quite get the info straight from the source yet. And before anyone thinks that "oh, they can act like they skipped a grade" Japanese are not allowed to skip grades. It's illegal. Want proof? Look it up.

Loading this from the school computer. _glances around_. And no one notices...

xxxx break  
"..." speech  
'...' thoughts  
-...- note writing

xxxxxxxxx

'This is so boring,' Sora thought, glancing at the teacher. 'For all that he's funny, he talks to fast that he ends up having to repeat himself a lot.' She giggled at his explanation of neurotransmitters. Very funny. Little Red Riding Hood indeed. Canadians.

A tap on her books in front of her had her glancing at the transfer student, her friend Liz. She glanced at the note her grinning friend showed her. It read -Hot Assed Professor- in English. HAP or Human Anatomy and Physiology in English. Oh, Kami. Sora snorted and wrote back.

-I prefer my boyfriend-

-Anyone would prefer a sexy rock star. Besides, the prof is so hot assed-

-He is at least 10 years older than you-

-So? I can stare at any guy's ass-

Sora sighed. Canadians. At least they didn't care about notes and whispering in class as much, the way some traditionalist Japanese teachers did. She paused for a second to take down some notes.

-Speaking of which, how is Ishida doing?-

-They are doing well-

-His band really skyrocketed after that make-up contest from those couple years ago, didn't it? After that Christmas mess-

-Yes, they are very popular-

-You write so formally-

-I am not used to writing in english. I prefer japanese-

-You are a jap. Whatever, when's the last time you saw Ishida?-

-2 days ago. We have plans for tonight-

-Sweet girl. Gettin your thing on-

-Back to writing style, your notes in english are not like this-

-Ya, but you can't understand half the shorthand now can you?-

-True-

-There's one for net slang!-

xxxxxxxxx

"Yo, Yamato!" Sora called to her boyfriend. Yamato walked up to her and took her hand.

"Hey, how are you?" He grinned.

"Fine. That transfer girl in my anatomy elective class is hilarious. The things she comes up with. Just crazy"

"Sounds like she and Akira would get along great," he laughed. They started walking along the sidewalk, as people noticed at the famous rock star of the Teen-Age Wolves at the high school. "We get tutored, so it's not really the same."

"A private tutor though. That would be so amazing to have someone there to answer all the questions because they're being paid to help only you with school. So prestigious," Sora sighed.

"It's not really that great."

"No, I guess not. There would also be more pressure when it's one-on-one like that. I've heard horror stories too about some tutors, though that was mostly from girls."

"There are some nasty one's out there. The guys and I got a good one though. A man, pretty cool. He's a stickler though."

"Sounds good." They continued to walk in comfortable silence, covertly watching the people still trying to get a good look at Yamato. Sometimes it's hard being famous. At least no ko-gals had come up squealing for an autograph. They were as bad as Westerners sometimes.

"Want something to eat?" Yamato pointed to some vending machines.

"Sure," Sora smiled. "Want to share a box of Pocky?"

"Has to be strawberry."

"Of course." They walked over to the machines, avoiding some guys who were pretending not to stare.

"Ne, Sora?"

"Hai?"

"Arigato."

"For what?"

"For being here for me." Sora blinked and gave her boyfriend a warm smile.

"I won't let you get lost," she smirked, "Yama-chan."

"Soooooraaaaa," Yamato gave his laughing girlfriend a look. "Makes me wonder why I love you." Now it was his turn to smirk as she blushed.

"Why do you say such things in public?"

"I've yelled that out in front of all our friends in public before. You're just fun to tease."

"Well so are you, Yama-chan." She punched him on the shoulder.

He pouted. "Itai. Sora's being mean to me."

"Baka," she laughed, taking hold of his arm. He held out the box of Pocky.

"Want some?"

"Arigato," she replied, taking a couple from the box.

"Anywhere you want to go in particular?"

"Let's just wander. We can point out strange people's reactions to spotting you."

"Sounds like fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's it! Just a drabble, cute, fluffy, my idea as to why they fit together. Here's some references:

-Ko-gals- cutesy high school girls who bleach their hair and try to act "Western". Got this term from the manga W Juliet.

-"Yelled out in front of our friends"- on a drama cd, Yamato yells out "Aishiteru, Sora" to her when the group was meeting up. So cute!

-Pocky- amazingly delicious candy. Thin wafer type candy covered in a frosting type coat of different flavours, such as chocolate, strawberry, banana, mint, etc. If you're a fan of Japanese culture and don't know of it, where have you been?

-Arigato- means thank you

-Baka- stupid

-Hai- yes

-The way names are said- this is a major mistake some people make. If there is no suffix to a Japanese person's name, that means the person has permission to call them that usually because they are close, and if it is left out, they are considered RUDE or ignorant. Liz is a Canadian, and was writing in English, so she wasn't expected to add the -san to Yamato's name when calling him Ishida. She does know that it is impolite to call him by his first name though because she doesn't have permission. -chan is a cute form to add to names, usually used for small children and girls. Yamato doesn't like it, because he's a guy and is somewhat macho. Takeru, by the time "Diablomon Strikes Back" comes out, no longer calls Yamato "Onii-chan," but "Nii-san". Not a child, get rid of the chan. Unless of course, you're gay of something, which Yamato (in this fanfiction) is not.

-Akira- name of one of Yamato's band members. This is canon. Remember the Christmas episode? The band member that was late was called Akira in the original. The keyboardist if I remember correctly.

Yikes that's a lot. Ya, I know a lot. I watch a lot of stuff in original version, so I pick up this kind of stuff. I also read the meanings in manga that doesn't cut stuff and gives cultural references. (W Juliet, XXXHolic, to name a few.)


End file.
